The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Motor vehicle sensing systems are known which can identify to a host vehicle other proximate motor vehicles and warn an operator of the host vehicle of the other vehicle's movements which may intersect the driving path of the host vehicle. Other motor vehicle sensing systems are known which can utilize the data received from the above noted sensing system and institute changes such as to reduce a host vehicle driving speed, apply brakes, provide audio and visual warning signals and the like. Known systems may utilize camera systems that receive visual data related to the one or more other vehicles and may utilize a computer system to perform calculations and generate vehicle command instructions. Other known systems include the vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) system which allows multiple vehicles to communicate to each other.
While conventional vehicle communication and sensing systems are effective, there is room for improved vehicle communication and sensing systems that improve the data quality, failsafes, diagnostics, robustness, and accuracy of vehicle communication and sensing systems.